The present invention relates generally to the field of electronics and, in particular, to movement timing stimulators.
Neurological movement disorders, such as Parkinson""s disease, neuropathy, cerebellar degeneration, etc. include symptoms that affect the ability to properly control and time coordinated movement. Many neurological movement disorders involve the loss of sensing function or inability to process sensing information. This often makes it difficult for an afflicted individual to sense, for example, head position, stooped posture, limb position, such as leg position making walking difficult, etc. Many neurological movement disorders have no cure at present, only treatments to temporarily relieve the various symptoms. For example, medications can be used to temporarily restore the loss of sensing function or inability to process sensing information. However, the effectiveness of many of these medications often varies substantially from patient to patient. Moreover, some medications have undesirable side effects.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in techniques to provide patients affected with neurological movement disorders relief from the symptoms.
The above-mentioned problems with treatment of the symptoms of neurological movement disorders and other problems are addressed by embodiments of the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. Embodiments of the present invention provide movement-timing stimulators that aid in the relief of the symptoms of neurological movement disorders by providing sensing and stimulation at various locations of the body of a living subject.
In one embodiment, a movement timing stimulator is provided. The movement stimulator has a control unit. A stimulator is coupled to an output of the control unit. The stimulator is adapted to provide stimulation to an area of the body of a living subject. A sensor is also coupled to the control unit and is adapted to be disposed external to the body. The sensor is adapted to respond to a physical stimulus and to provide input to the control unit. The stimulator is adapted to selectively provide at least one of a dual-polarity signal for providing cutaneous stimulation, a phased signal for providing surround sound aural stimulation, and a signal for providing visual stimulation transmitted to the stimulator by the control unit.
In another embodiment, a movement timing stimulator having a wristband and an elbow-band is provided. A first stimulation electrode is disposed on an interior of the wristband for cutaneous stimulation of a wrist area of a user. A second stimulation electrode is disposed on an interior of the elbow-band for cutaneous stimulation of an elbow area of the user. A control unit is secured to the wristband and an output of the control unit is electrically connected to the first and second stimulation electrodes. A sensor is electrically connected to the control unit and is adapted to be disposed external to the body. The sensor is adapted to respond to a physical stimulus and provide input to the control unit. The first and second stimulation electrodes are adapted to selectively provide cutaneous stimulation in response to the sensor input to the control unit.
In yet another embodiment, a movement timing stimulator having an ankle-band and a knee-band is provided. A first stimulation electrode is disposed on an interior of the ankle-band for cutaneous stimulation of an ankle area of a user. A second stimulation electrode disposed on an interior of the knee-band for cutaneous stimulation of a knee area of the user. A control unit is secured to the ankle-band and an output of the control unit is electrically connected to the first and second stimulation electrodes. A sensor is electrically connected to the control unit and is adapted to be disposed external to the body. The sensor is adapted to respond to a physical stimulus and provide input to the control unit. The first and second stimulation electrodes are adapted to selectively provide cutaneous stimulation in response to the sensor input to the control unit.
Other embodiments are described and claimed.